2 am Passion
by PrettyStranger
Summary: Shizuo goes on what should be a regular job in the middle of the night in Ikebukuro West Park, but things get shaken up when Izaya steps in. Izaya/Shizuo 1-shot: Rated M for language


**One of my first Durarara fictions! Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

2 a.m. in Ikebukuro city, one of the most bustling city centers in Tokyo. _Even at this ungodly hour the people walk these streets. This town stinks_, Heiwajima Shizuo thought to himself as he chewed a cigarette and slouched down the Ikebukuro sidewalks.

This particular blond wore his infamous bartender outfit without his usual, ever-present, blue-tinted sun glasses. His face was set in a permanent frown, his demeanor, a quivering one.

Kichirou Ikeda. The man Shizuo was sent to collect money from who currently was said to be spotted in West Ikebukuro Park. Heiwajima worked for a loan shark who sent him on daily escapades to harass his clients for him. Shizuo was infamous in Ikebukuro as the toughest fighter in the city. Frankly, the blond believed this was ridiculous and didn't think much of rumors and gossip. Mostly he kept to himself – this was the way he liked it.

Lately, Shizuo noticed his temper becoming more and more out of control lately. This bothered him greatly. His anger was something he could not contain and regretted. He blamed all this and other things on one man. Orihara Izaya. The flea. The scum that slunk around the city, making trouble for simply his own enjoyment. Just thinking about him made Shizuo feel a headache coming on.

Most of Heiwajima's time was occupied thinking about the flea or hassling money. You would think Shizuo would be bothered by what his life has become, but he never did. This is what he became used to. His only wish was to live his life in peace. In reality he hated violence.

And sometimes, it came; The peace, the equilibrium. But of course, this was only to be broken up again by the flea, and Shizuo would see him, smell him, standing never to far away. Just watching. Always watching.

He had reached the park, lit by the light of the moon overhead, giving everything an unearthly silver glow. Looking around, the blond could see no movement besides some junkies smoking behind a bush and a couple making out by the fountain, to which he averted his eyes politely. He walked a little farther in, growing increasingly angry, wondering where the person he asked has gotten their information from and how reliable it was…

"Shizuo-kun. Glad you could make it. And so very punctual too," the flea said happily, from where he had been standing near an Ikebukuro West Park sign behind him. Of course. There he was again, always the one pulling the strings.

Spinning around, Heiwajima gritted his teeth in fierce emotion, his hands balling up into fists at his sides. "Leave me the fuck alone before I KILL YOU IZAYA!" he screamed.

The brunette pranced around him, his loose fur-line jacket flowing behind him like a cape. He came to a standstill right in from of Shizuo, meeting his mocha eyes with his own dark brown ones. "What's wrong Shi~zu~o-kun? I just wanted to see you again," Izaya said in a singsong voice.

Shizuo swung at him angrily, but the flea sidestepped and pulled out his switchblade, bringing out the knife with a soft click. Shizuo ran towards him again, tearing out the park sign as he ran to throw it, which Orihara dodged to the right, took two graceful steps toward the blond and slashed one, two, three times at his chest, drawing long, thin cuts at his torso and tearing the suit.

Heiwajima felt the familiar warm blood run down his chest, making his adrenaline run wild through his body. He grabbed Izaya's collar with lightning speed, pulling him toward him to where their noses almost touched.

"You die right HERE and right NOW," the blond yelled into his face.

But Izaya simply smiled, stood up on his toes, and kissed him. Shizuo froze. It was brief, but passionate with a sense of satisfaction. After that, Izaya ran away laughing into the night like a crazy man. Shizuo was still frozen. He stood there for a long time before he realized what had happened. He understood now the only choice he had was to murder Izaya as soon as possible.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill," Shizuo chanted under his breath as he walked toward where Izaya had disappeared.

Because the worst part was…Heiwajima Shizuo might have actually liked it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if any characters were OOC :3**


End file.
